Knifed
by MRS1998
Summary: Sherlock and Watson are going back to Baker Street after dinner at The Royal and bump into a little trouble on the way.


Sherlock Holmes Fanfiction- Knifed

Summary- Sherlock and Watson are going back to Baker Street after dinner at The Royal and bump into a little trouble on the way

"Did you enjoy your meal Watson?" Asked Sherlock

"I did, thanks Holmes" Watson replied

"No problem my friend, it's nice to go there once in a while. Now back to Baker Street?"

"Yes Baker Street it is (he looked up at the sky) Should we walk? It's a very nice night after all"

"Yes I think a walk would be nice"

"Good let's go then"

They were both formally dressed in black trousers and black jackets, white shirts and black bow ties with shiny black shoes because it was a special night for the restaurant as it was their ten year anniversary. Before they started walking they took off their bow ties and undid a couple of buttons.

They walked down the street and then turned into an alley which was a short cut they were familiar with and continued their journey. When they were about half way down the alley Sherlock noticed that they were being followed.

"Watson I believe we're being followed"

"I know, three of um"

"Three that we can see, theres probably more hiding, waiting for the signal to attack"

After he said that someone stepped out of the shadows and hit Watson in his bad leg making him collapse to the ground. Sherlock didn't have time to even spin around as something collided with the back of his head, also sending him to the ground as the world blurred around him.

"What have we here boys?" One of the men asked

They were then both roughly pulled off of the floor and held in a grip so tight they could barley move. The blurriness that was clouding Sherlocks vision had now gone and had been replaced with a headache but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He looked over at Watson who had his eyes tightly shut and his teeth clenched in pain as his leg throbbed agonizingly.

"Well well well if it isn't Sherlock Holmes and his pet dog, what a treat this is"

"Well you obviously know who we are so do you mind introducing yourself?" Asked Sherlock

"Of course, I'm Joe and this is me and my boys territory at this time of night so looks it like we will have to teach you a lesson for coming into it"

"Which one should we hurt boss?" Another member of the group asked

"The dog, I'm sure he will be more of a whiner" Joe replied

"No do it to me, leave him alone" Sherlock begged as he struggled in the mens grip

"No Sherlock" said Watson

"Oh protective are we?" Joe asked

Sherlock just glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Joe then nodded at the men holding Watson who then shoved him against the nearest wall making an umph sound come out of his mouth and held him against it as the biggest man of the group rained punches to different parts of his face and torso. All sherlock could do is watch as his best friend was beaten till he could barely stand. They then let go of Watson who fell to the floor. His face was covered in bruises and blood and he was breathing heavily.

"Watson?"

"I'm okay" he lied

The men then picked him up and threw him into another wall head first making him fall to the floor once again in front of were Sherlock was being held. Sherlock was struggling in the mens grip to go to his friend who now had a trail of blood going down his neck which was staining the collar of his white shirt. The men released Sherlock who then ran over to his fallen friend and lifted him up into his arms. Watson was in between consciousness and unconsciousness and had started to shiver due to the cold. Sherlock was then pulled away from Watson and held again. The men who had held his friend then started kicking him all over his body. They kicked his stomach, chest, back, legs, arms and head.

"Stop it you bastards you've done enough, do it to me"

They ignored him and continued to kick Watson who had now curled into a ball and was protecting his head with his arms. He tried his best not to make any sounds but couldn't hold back the occasional Whimper of pain as his ribs broke. He screamed as one well placed kick hit his kidneys. One of the men then pulled out a knife whilst the other two held Watsons arms and legs as he started to struggle.

"This is Blade and as you can probably guess he specializes with knives and can stab someone repeatedly, causing them immense pain and still keep them alive, now what should we say Blade, twenty of your most painful or thirty of your less painful?" Joe asked

Blade then smiled evily.

"I prefer doing the more painful ones" Blade replied

"Okay then twenty of your most painful then please"

"No please leave him alone, just do it to me" begged Sherlock

"No Sherlock" Watson protested

"Why would I want to do that when the good doctor here has more scars to painfully reopen"

Watson paled. "N-no you can't do that" Watson said and then started struggling as much as he could

"I can and I will" Joe said which made Watson pale more and struggle harder. "Whats the matter, will it hurt a lot? More than a normal stab wound? How much more? Two? Three? Four? Five? (Watsons face changed slightly when he said five) so it will hurt five times more huh? Ouch. Blade do it, slowely, I want to prolong this. You know Sherlock you put my brother in jail so what makes you think I would stop?"

"Please I'll get your brother out of jail, just leave Watson alone"

"You can't he died, he committed suicide as he couldn't stand being locked in a small space"

"Well then he knew how all of his victums who were burried alive felt as they slowly suffocated"

Joe then punched Sherlock.

"Leave him alone you wanker" shouted Watson who was then punched in his broken ribs

"He didn't do anything" said Joe

"Keep telling yourself that" said Sherlock

"Well that doesn't matter, that was then this is now and now you are gonna stand there and watch your best friend scream in utter agony knowing you can't do anything to stop it"

Joe then clicked his fingers and Blade knelt down next to Watsons bag leg which made him struggle to get out of the grip of the men holding him. He then ripped Watsons pant leg to reveal a large bruise that looked an odd color probably because of the damaged tissues and muscles, but still, it looked painful. He then pressed on his leg which made him buck in pain and whimper.

"Stop it" Sherlock shouted

"Bring Mr Holmes closer, I want him to see all of this"

Sherlock was then moved so he could see everything they were gonna do.

Blade positioned the knife over Watsons old bullet wound. He made a sound of anguish and shook his head as a last minute attempt to stop him.

"No" Sherlock shouted as Blade started pushing the knife into Watsons scar making him scream out in agony

He pushed it in further and futher and twisted it as Watson continued to scream out and struggle. Joe put his face right next to Sherlocks ear.

"Listen to him Mr Holmes, listen to his screams, his tortured screams, the screams that you caused" Sherlock was already listening to Watsons screams and his heart was breaking more every second he had to

Sherlock could see tears coming out of his friends eyes which made his heart break even more as the pain must have been unbearable for him to cry. Blade then pulled the knife out of Watsons leg making him whimper and then plunged it into his stomach. Watson whimpered again.

"No come on Blade we don't want him whimpering, we want him screaming, screaming in agony not whimpering in pain, we want Sherlock here to have a good show now don't we?"

Blade nodded and thrust the knife into Watsons stomach again, this time making him scream out which made Joe giggle and made tears fall out of Sherlocks eyes. Blade could tell that Watson was close to passing out as his eyes were barely open.

"Boss he's going to pass out" said Blade

"Okay well give him a shot of that drug you made that stops people from being able to pass out"

"No that's not fair, your going to kill him, if he's close to passing out that means the pain must be really bad please just stop" Sherlock begged

"Exactly I want the pain to be really bad, um Blade stab him again to wake him up and make it a good one"

Blade nodded and then stabbed his knife into Watsons bad shoulder making him immediately wake up and scream in pain as he struggled to remove the knife.

"Good now inject him"

Blade pulled a needle out of his coat and painfully grabbed Watsons hair, pulling his head to the side. Watsons arms slipped out of the grip of the man holding him so he punched Blade in the face who then put his knee on his stomach making him shout out as his knee pushed into his broken ribs. The man then grabbed his arms again and Blade grabbed onto his hair for the second time and pulled his head to the side. Blade then injected the drug into his neck making him flinch. Sherlock could only look at his dearest friend with concern and pray that he was going to be alright. Watsons white shirt was now red and a small puddle of blood had formed around his body.

"So how manys that?" Asked Joe

"Four" Replied Blade

"Okay sixteen more"

"No please stop" begged Sherlock

"Haven't you got the picture, we are not going to stop?" He said and the saw the tear tracks down Sherlocks face. "Did you cry? You did ha boys did you hear that? We made the famous, cold hearted, uncaring detective cry"

"H-he's not col arted or uncaring" Watson said in a weak, slurred voice

Blade then stabbed him in his wounded leg again making him scream and tears to fall out of his eyes.

"No one's talking to you, so don't speak" he said and then twisted the knife making him scream out again

"Oh look Dr Watsons been crying too, whats the matter, you can't take a bit of pain?"

Watson let out a small laugh and said "I'll show you a little bit of pain you son of a bitch" with a surprising amount of strength in his voice, which made Sherlock smile. Obviously Blade wasn't to happy with his boss being spoken to in a rude way so he stabbed Watsons other leg and pulled the knife down a bit making the wound bigger.

"That will teach you to show respect" said Blade

Watson laughed again making Blade stab him in his other shoulder.

"Stop" said Sherlock

Watson then coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"Shit" said Blade

"What, whats wrong?" Asked Joe

"I must have hit an artery because he's just coughed up blood" replied Blade

"You bastards" shouted Sherlock

"Finish the job"

"He'll bleed out"

"I don't care, finish the job"

"Yes boss"

"Be quick about it if you can, we should get out of here, it's getting bright"

"Please just stop, you'll kill him"

"Well you pretty much killed my brother so I guess that would make us even. Now how many stabs has he had?"

"Seven"

"Okay thirteen more chop chop"

Blade then quickly stabbed Wastson twice in the shoulders, five times in his legs, three times in his back, five times in his stomach and two shallow ones in his chest. By the time Blade had finished Watson had bleed out, a lot, and was choking on blood and was breathing heavily as he had been screaming and whimpering as he was stabbed none stop.

"Please just go like you said you would, please"

"Let him go boys and lets boogie"

The men holding Sherlock then released him and he ran straight over to his friend, picked him up and held him tight as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Don't come on our territory again Mr Holmes and Dr Watson" Joe said and then left

"Watson oh my god I am so sorry" said Sherlock who was crying as he took in the sight of his friend as the sun rose in sky

"S not ya fault"

"Yes it is, I need to get you back to Baker Street, luckily we are not far away"

He then stood up and went to pick Watson up.

"M too heavy"

"I don't care, you need help" he said as he picked up his friend and cradled him to his chest

He then started walking.

"It's a good thing you can't fall unconscious"

"Not really, it hurts real bad"

"But I do know that your still alive"

"Yeah that's good"

"When we get to Baker Street will you be okay while I fetch a doctor?"

"Hope so"

When they arrived at Baker Street Sherlock asked Mrs Hudson for a few things and asked her to keep pressure on Watsons wounds while he fetched a doctor. It took him no longer than ten minutes to fetch a doctor and bring him back to Baker Street.

"Mrs Hudson is he okay"

"Yes but do hurry Mr Holmes"

When the doctor caught sight of Watson he stared in shook.

"My word, how is he still alive?"

"He's a fighter and only one of them nicked an artery otherwise it's just the amount of blood he's lost that's a problem"

"Well I'm going to have to operate to fix that but first I need to know if he's had any drugs"

"The people that did this to him gave him a drug that stopped him from passing out and I think it's still in his system"

"Well I can't give him any anesthesia if he's had any drugs but it's vital that I operate now!"

"Can you do it when he's awake"

"Yes but it will be very painful and I can't promise he will make it"

Sherlock looked over at Watson who was in a lot of pain already and had his eyes tightly shut. A tear fell out of his eye.

"I'll ask him"

"Be quick"

Sherlock walked over to his friend and sat on the bed next to him. Watson opened his eyes and coughed up more blood which Sherlock wiped away.

"You alright" Watson asked him

"I'm fine old boy"

"Does the doc wanna operate"

"Yes but he said he has to do it without anesthesia because you've got that drug in your system"

Watson paled and then nodded.

"Okay let's do it then, the sooner the better"

"Okay, I promise you will be okay Watson"

"I know, will you stay?"

"Of course I will"

He then stood and walked over to the doctor.

"He's ready doc"

"You do realise it's going to be very painful for him and he probably won't make it and he also won't be able to pass out"

"As long as theres a chance he will make it I wanna do it"

"Okay"

The doctor then packed all of Watsons wounds to stop the blood flowing out and prepped his operating tools.

"Mr holmes could you please hold him down for me?"

"What, why?"

"With the amount of pain he's going to be in, it's going to be hard for him to remain still"

"Okay"

Sherlock then stood behind his friend and held his shoulders down minding his injuries.

"You ready?"

Sherlock put a loose bit of his jacket in between Watsons teeth for him to bite onto. Both of them then nodded.

The doctor then started cutting into Watsons upper abdomen making him scream whilst biting onto Sherlocks Jacket and struggle. Sherlock held his friend down as much as he could but it was killing him to see him like this and wish he could just take the pain away but he continued to press onto his friends shoulders as his head rested on his arm.

"It's okay Watson it's almost over" Sherlock said as he tried to sooth his friend

The doctor then pulled back the part of Watsons abdomen that he had cut and stuck his hand inside as he searched for the bleeding.

"Ah it's his spleen but I should be able to fix it so it doesn't need to be removed" said the doc

"That's good right?"

"Well yes because the spleen helps the body fight of infections so without it Dr Watson here would probably get an infection from his wounds and his body wouldn't be able to fight it off and heal the wounds which means he would most probably die"

"So very good then?"

"Yes and I believe that he will make it if he makes it through the rest of the surgery"

"Of course he will won't you Watson?"

He nodded and smiled weekly and then whimpered as the doctor had fixed his spleen and was now sewing up his many, many wounds.

"Can you please fetch me some warm water and clean cloths or towels Mr Holmes"

Sherlock looked at Watson with a concerned look.

"He will be fine Mr Holmes, I assure you"

Sherlock nodded and then stroked his friends head comfortingly before leaving the room.

"He seems to care a lot about you Dr watson"

"He's my best friend"

"I see well I must say your lucky he was there to help you after what's happened to you"

"He was there whilst they did this doc, they made him watch because they knew he cared about me"

The doctors face turned into one of disgust at the thought of someone being so cruel to another human being.

"Why did they do it?"

"Sherlock sent a man to jail who was burying people alive and he killed himself in jail. Turns out the guy who attacked us for going in his territory was his brother"

"I'm very sorry you had to go through that"

"It's okay doc, I'd rather it me than Sherlock"

Sherlock had been listening into there conversion. He then entered the room and handed the towels and warm water to the doc who then cleaned Watsons sewn up wounds. He then rubbed antiseptic cream on his bruise and wound covered torso and wrapped it in bandages that also went over his shoulders. He then did the same for his legs being very careful of the bruised one.

"You are very lucky that you can still walk and that your old wounds weren't effected more by the new wounds Dr Watson. Right you have twenty stab wounds. Two in the chest, three in the back, eight in the legs and seven in the stomach. You also have four broken ribs and three cracked and most of them are bruised and a lot of bruising to your torso, legs and face but theres no swelling so thats good but your eyes are literally black as night so I'm surprised"

Sherlock then hugged his friend minding his injuries.

"Well I'm off now but you will need to change the bandages regularly but I shall be back tomorrow morning so I will do it then aswell so get some rest, both of you and Dr Watson stay in bed and only get out if you need the toilet okay"

"Noted, thanks doc" said Watson who was still in Sherlocks arms. "Take care"

"You too" he said and then smiled at the two before exiting the room

"Sherlock are you okay?"

He then realised his friend was crying.

"Sherlock it's okay"

"No it's not, I'm going to kill him"

"No your not because not matter how bad my injuries are I'm not going to let you"

"Look at what he did to you"

Sherlock was still holding him like he was going to disappear if he let him go.

"I know but I'm fine look at me I'm alive"

"I know but what if you died, I can't live without you Watson okay your my best friend"

"I'm not going anywhere I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"I don't"

Sherlock then smiled and released his friend.

"Now sleep" Sherlock ordered

"You too"

"I will later" he said as he sat in the chair next to Watsons bed

"Okay"

Sherlock sat there for five minutes and then Watson spoke again.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes"

"Um it doesn't matter"

"No what were ya gonna say"

"Um can you um sleep next to me? Just till I fall asleep"

"Of course my friend"

He then stood up and got under the covers with his friend who shuffled a bit closer to him.

"Thanks" he mumbled

"No problem" said Sherlock who then shuffled closer to his friend and touched his hand as if he needed to know he was really there and ran his other hand through his friends soft, fluffy hair and smiled when he peacefully moaned and leaned into his comforting touch

Ten minutes later and they were both snoring softly knowing everything was gonna be okay.

Finished


End file.
